


The stuttering breath of your hands

by myideaofbeautiful



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myideaofbeautiful/pseuds/myideaofbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He closed his eyes for a moment as sensation overrode his senses. He wondered if this is how Merlin experienced the world, in shades of warmth and continues shocks of crispness that buzzed through his skin, invaded his body and settled in his bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stuttering breath of your hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!   
> Okay so I don't own the characters nor do I make any profit from this.  
> Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you guys enjoy!

Arthur watched silently as Merlin’s hand lightly came to rest on his chest. His breath stuttered as a wave of crackling warmth started spreading over him from where they were connected. Goosebumps flooded his skin like a tidal wave obediently following the claps of lightning exploding on Arthur’s skin. He closed his eyes for a moment as sensation overrode his senses. He wondered if this is how Merlin experienced the world, in shades of warmth and continues shocks of crispness that buzzed through his skin, invaded his body and settled in his bones. That’s how he felt. Like Merlin’s magic had penetrated through the pours of his skin and settled in his being, inseparable from who he now was, who he used to be and what he would rise to become. 

When he opened his eyes and met Merlin’s own it was a scorching gold that sent a shiver roaming along Arthur’s spine and stopped only to curl itself up low in his stomach acting like a match firing up the arousal that hummed low and ready. 

Arthur gave a low, whispered moan, throwing his head back and exposing throat muscles that pulled taunt at his action. Another wave started from Merlin’s hand, only this time the magic seemed to gather into a single trail that ran up Arthur’s chest hot and moist like an invisible mouth. There was a small pause before it shifted further upwards and curled over Arthur’s throat. Arthur shuddered as the wet noose settled around his neck rubbing over his Adams apple as it slipped towards his jaw, slowly tracing the ridge before sliding over to his lips. 

Arthur gasped, the gush of air parted his lips and the hot trail outlined his lips lingering at the corners before slowly stroking over, first the left cheekbone, then the closed lids of both Arthur’s eyes. Moisture gathered at the corner of Arthur’s eyes as the string moved over the ridge of his eyebrow before disappearing. Arthur kept his eyes closed and startled slightly when Merlin’s dry lips warmly came to rest against the corner of his eye and a burning tong slipped out to lick at the tears that had gathered there. 

Arthur whispered his name then, a small sound that was filled with such awe and adoration that it seemed almost like a prayer. The hands he had tangled in Merlin’s raven locks slightly pulled him backwards. Merlin followed the gesture and moved back enabling Arthur to meet his eyes. The gold never seeped from his eyes, in fact its intensity seemed to pick up with each minute. 

Arthur stared into those eyes and for the first time really saw Merlin. All defences stripped, all secrets laid bare for Arthur not only to see but to feel. He stared at Merlin silently, hands combing through the strands in his hands. Merlin laid back into the warm touch, small sigh escaping his mouth.

“Merlin.” He repeated, only this time it was said with contentment, acceptance. Moisture flowed from Merlin’s eyes ran down the side of his face before staining Arthur’s cheek and continuing its journey. 

A desperate sob ripped itself from Merlin’s lips before he dipped down mouth connecting with Arthur’s own hot and wet and messy. He clawed at Arthur’s sides before his hands found purchase and clutched at Arthur’s hipbones, electricity sparked bright, white and tangible and a loud clap of thunder sounded outside the window.

Arthur’s grip on Merlin’s hair turned into a punishing one as the display of power set his spine aflame, his mouth broke free from Merlin’s own, connection cut off by the guttural moan that ripped out of him. Merlin moaned with him, his chest reverberated against Arthur’s own and shivers of resonance clashed. Merlin trailed his mouth down Arthur’s neck lightly biting at the straining tendons as he made his way down. Arthur’s body strained towards Merlin’s own rubbing the twin evidence of their arousal and creating friction that had Merlin’s breath hitching and his hands tightening before pulling Arthur closer, closer till Arthur felt the bones of Merlin’s own pelvis and the relentless press of Merlin’s hardness against his own. 

Arthur’s eyes fluttered at the sparks of magic that originated from the tips of Merlin’s fingers before being freed to roam over his body. Each new spark had his hardness jumping against the already tightened fabric of his trousers. His lips red and raw and his eyes glazed with arousal. 

Their bodies pushed together in a dance of sensation, their movement resembling the pull of the ocean, first pulling back before rushing forward for a few seconds of pleasure before pulling back once more to achieve that identical sensation. And like the tide together they rose higher and higher till finally the wave crashed and pure white ecstasy blinded them.   
***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
